The invention relates to a squeegee attachment or device for use with a vacuum producing means capable of wet pick up such as wet/dry vacuum cleaners.
The technology and application of a vacuum to squeegees of various formats and configurations and the theoretical benefits of removing both liquid and debris from a surface being cleaned are now well known. Among the minimum working requirements for such a tool are a vacuum source for aspirating both air and liquids, a housing connectable to the vacuum source at one end with an oblong suction head fitted with a narrowed intake port for increasing suction pressure at the other end and a resilient rubber or rubber like squeegee blade in proximity to the intake port. In operation such a tool is wiped across a surface being cleaned which has been previously wetted with a cleaning solution drawing liquid and foreign debris toward the intake port as the vacuum source aspirates the material.
Thus in operation, theoretical benefits arise to the user including the relatively easy removal of liquids and foreign matter from the surface over which the tool rides and the relatively quick and convenient accomplishment of the task at hand. However, most surfaces to be cleaned in this manner have an obstructing border along its periphery such as the wood frame supporting window glass and the adjacent walls defining a floor. These obstructing borders have not been adequately addressed in the past. Additionally, proper suction pressure distribution and appropriate tool dimensioning and design have been lacking.
The promised benefits of efficiency, convenience and cost have not been fully realized. Though some devices may be adequate for bulk removal of liquids, they fall short of the intended purpose and leave a considerable quantity of liquid, debris and cleaning solution on or adjacent to the surfaces they are intended to clean. This can be easily observed along the edges of a surface being cleaned and indeed with most devices even on the primary cleaned surface.
Deficiencies of devices to date can be traced to a number of inherent problems including but not limited to the following: Large, bulky and/or clumsy suction heads. Various protrusions and encumbrances near or on the suction head. Long squeegee blades and poor attack angles. Inefficient intake port designs including size and various blockages. Ineffective vacuum chambers with dead air spaces. Lack of air flow control and pressure distribution. Attempts to make the tool work in both a push and pull direction. Inappropriate handle height and angles. Multiplicity of parts, chambers and fastening means complicating the tool and increasing costs. And, some devices are mere adapters to other vacuum cleaner tools resulting in significant compromises.
Among other problems, the exhibited deficiencies limit the ability to these devices to pick up the liquids and debris from the surface they were intended to clean. Current devices have insufficient and uneven suction pressure at the intake port mouth and squeegee blade tip, especially towards the blade's outer ends, and lack adequate side suction. Available devices retain liquids on the squeegee blades and drip them back onto cleaned areas when lifted from the cleaning surface. Current devices do not fully reach into and clean bordered edges and corners. Additionally available devices make it difficult or inconvenient for the operator to accomplish the given task and increase manufacturing complexity and costs.
Examples of these conditions and inadequacies can be seen in the following listed U.S. patents.
______________________________________ SQUEEGEE RELATED U.S. Pat. DOCUMENTS U.S. Pat. Nos. Issue Date Patentee ______________________________________ No. 1,057,253 3/19/13 Matchette No. 3,079,623 6/1959 Congdon No. 3,107,387 2/1962 Katt No. 3,584,330 6/1971 Wallin No. 2,893,046 2/1954 Thompson No. 2,793,384 11/1952 Ortega No. 2,793,385 11/1952 Ortega No. 4,475,265 10/1984 Berfield No. 4,557,013 12/1985 Belmont ______________________________________